Married
by dream.love.live
Summary: Tsunade has some word of advice for the married couple. I really like this pairing.


**This one is about Genma and Shizune. I've always imagined them together maybe one day...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine... unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>"How is he? "<p>

The ebony medic turned around to see her mentor looking at her with a worried look.

"He'll be fine. He was just careless. Kakashi is in a much worst situation. " She answered with a sigh.

"Yeah I know. I was heading to go check up on him but Sakura beat me to it. "

"She's spending a lot of time with Kakashi…"

The Hokage didn't answer and sat down next to her protégé. She had dark rings under her eyes from all the lack of sleep and the non-eating for two days now. When Genma and Kakashi came back from their ANBU mission barely walking Shizune had rushed out of a meeting and to the hospital in a flash. Tsunade sigh again as she looked at Shizune.

"Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

Shizune's eyes widen but she kept her head down nonetheless; staring at her left hand.

"You're not wearing yours either Shishou. "

"Indeed, but my husband is dead and yours is alive and well. "

"Even when Jiraiya-sama was alive you guys barely wore your rings."

"And it was a mistake. We never got to be a real married couple, but I don't want you to make the same mistake. You and Genma have been together for so long; don't you think it's time to drop the act and be the real you? "

Shizune didn't have time to respond as Genma stirred in his sleep.

"He'll wake up soon, think about it Shizune. "

"Hai, I'll see you later Shishou. "

Shizune sighed and gently pushed a strand of hair out of her husband's face. Tsunade was right, her and Genma and been together for quite some time now. However, Genma was afraid his enemies would target Shizune if they knew. Only a few people knew: Tsunade and the late Jiraiya and of course Genma's best man at the wedding; Kakashi. Tsunade's word were true, she sometimes felt sad that their relationship was a secret. Another deep sigh escaped her lips as she got up and left the room before her beloved woke up. Her teacher's word had troubled her and she was feeling slightly nauseous so she decided to head home.

* * *

><p>Genma opened his eyes a while later only to be disappointed when he didn't see his wife by his bed stand. He slowly got up; trying not to re-open his wounds. In true Kakashi style he got up and started getting dress to head home, all that without seeing the nurse first. Deep into his thought as why Shizune wasn't there to greet him he didn't hear the Fifth enter the room.<p>

"Where do you think you're going? " she asked angrily.

"Tsunade-sama, I was just heading home. You see I already feel much better and I think I better go now and leave the bed for someone really sick. "

"Shut up Shiranui, now listen closely. You have two choices, whether you go home right now to YOUR wife and start acting like a real husband or I hit you until you change your mind. "

"What?- "

"You've got a wonderful wife so start taking care of her and for god's sake stop hiding! You have a new responsibility towards her now so-"

"Wait, what new responsibility? " he interrupted her.

"Oh shit…. She doesn't know. I didn't say anything. Now go to her if you ever want another mission. " And with that the Hokage left from the hospital room, slamming the door behind her. _Hopefully this will help them…._

It didn't take long for Genma to understand what the Fifth meant by responsibility, as quickly as he could, considering his injuries, he headed out to find his lovely spouse.

It didn't take him very long to find her, she was on her way home wobbling. He landed right in front of her and caught her before she fell backwards.

"Hey beautiful! " He greated her.

"Genma… what are you doing here? You should be in the hospital! You need a lot of rest. You're gonna-"

"Do you like your ring? " he cut her off.

"What? My ring? "

"Your wedding ring. Do you like it? "

"Of course, it's a beautiful ring-"

"So wear it. "

"But-"

"No buts, I'm done playing around. You're my wife and it's time for us to start acting like a couple. Now let's go home, you look a little sick. "

To say Shizune was stunned by her husband's statement was an understatement. This was the second most happiest day of her life; after her wedding of course.

"Oh Genma! I love you so much! Let's go home, together…. I do feel a little nauseous. "

"Maybe you should examine yourself. You never know my love…."


End file.
